


Our Future

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Least Expected It Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: One-Shot for my other story 'Where I Least Expected It'. I suggest reading that story first.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Series: Least Expected It Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> TW:  
> \- Slight homophobic comment

"Are you certain that you're ready to go back?" Sam asked his boyfriend, Kurt, for the 10th time that morning.

He was pleased that he would be able to see Kurt every day again (and to not worry about that Hobbit, Blaine Anderson, putting the moves on his boyfriend), though he was still concerned for the brunet's safety.

"Yes, Sam. Karofsky promised to stop, remember?" Kurt smiled softly.

Sam did remember. He remembered the phone call where Kurt practically screamed every detail of the meeting to him. He remembered talking to Burt Hummel, just to guarantee that Kurt was going to be safe back at Mckinley.

Sam hated knowing that Kurt would be away from Dalton's protection.

"I remember," Sam replied, exiting Kurt's Navigator.

"Also, I thought about what you said," Kurt said as he joined Sam in the parking lot.

"Which thing?"

"About whether we're going to tell everyone in Glee about us."

"And?"

Kurt shook his head, "As much as I'd love to show you off to everyone, I think that it's the best we keep it to ourselves a bit longer. We don't know how everyone will react. Quin would probably be annoyed." Kurt laughed as they entered the building. "Finn would probably accuse me of forcing you. Puck would high-five you for 'getting laid.' And Santana would say she knew all along."

"You're so smart." Sam grinned fondly at his boyfriend.

"Kurt Hummel is back!" Mercedes whooped, drawing attention to the trio.

"Mercedes!" Kurt gushed, embracing his friend.

"We have a surprise for you later in Glee," she teased, refusing to give him any further details.

"Come on!" Kurt pleaded, mock-begging, "Tell me more, tell me more!"

"I've been given orders not to. And you don't say anything either, Sam!" Mercedes pointed an accusing finger at their blond friend.

Sam laughed. "I've got to go to class," he said and turned to Kurt, "I'll see you later."

Kurt waved his friend off, smiling lovingly.

"Okay, what's going on between you two?" Mercedes interrogated, dragging Kurt to her locker.

"What?" Kurt gasped, "Nothing!"

"Kurt, I may have been out of the loop for a while, but I am not blind," the diva crossed her arms, glaring at her friend.

"Cedes, there's nothing. We're just _friends_ ," Kurt said slowly, emphasising on the 'friends'.

"Boo..." Mercedes hummed, clearly unconvinced.

"I've gotta go," Kurt excused himself, making his way to Coach Sylvester's office.

* * *

Kurt ended up being 10 minutes late to Glee Club. Coach Sylvester and Miss Pilsbury had spent all day talking to him about him transferring back to McKinley. There had been many concerns, and the teachers hadn't been afraid of reminding him that Dalton was the better, and more importantly safer, option.

However, Kurt was determined to move.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt mumbled to Mr Shuester as he entered the choir room.

"Kurt!" Rachel called when she saw that he was not noticing the decorations that had taken over the room.

"Yeah?" Kurt finally acknowledged where he was, then he gasped. "What's this?"

"It's for you," Quinn giggled, pointing to the ginormous sign that hung from the ceiling reading: **WELCOME BACK KURT!**

"Welcome back, little brother!" Finn exclaimed, embracing the shocked brunet.

"You guys didn't have to do this..." Kurt whispered.

"Yes, we did," Puck said, walking over to Kurt. "We have a lot to celebrate. Karofsky's bullying is over _for good_ , and we are going to Nationals, and most importantly, we got you back."

Puck grinned at Kurt, pulling him in for a quick hug.

"So, let's start celebrating!" Kurt squeaked.

* * *

Sam sighed happily, satisfied with finally being able to have some alone time with Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his boyfriend, "I couldn't help but notice that you were a little distracted when you came in."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just," Kurt exhaled, knowing that he will have to discuss what had been bothering him. "Coach Sylvester thinks that Karofsky won't stop bullying me, and she said it would be better for me to stay at Dalton."

"Kurt, if I'm going to be honest with you, I agree with her. It's safer for you there," Sam said gently.

"I don't want to live my life being scared of everything and running away, Sam," he whispered. "I'd rather be thrown into the trash every day than not be with you guys."

Sam smiled at the last comment.

"What about Miss Pilsbury?" he asked.

"The usual," Kurt muttered, recounting the things that were said to him. " _'_ _This will be a difficult change for you,'_ _'these pamphlets may help you readjust', '_ _I'm here if you need me.'_ " Kurt rolled his eyes as he remembered it all. "Don't get me wrong, she's a great person, but she sucks at helping kids."

"This isn't the first time you've seen her?" Sam asked.

"No," Kurt stated. "Last year, she had some..." he struggled to find the words without letting Sam fully catch on to what he was inferring, "concerns about me. She called my dad into school, and she told him about them, but she didn't tell him what to do or anything. You know my dad; he can't handle things like that."

"I'm sorry," Sam comforted him, the tone of his voice telling Kurt that he let on more than he intended to.

"It's okay," Kurt smiled, "I'm better now."

Brittany ran up to Kurt, demanding that he danced with her, dragging him away from Sam.

* * *

Kurt frowned. He had been back at McKinley for nearly two months, and in that time, he hadn't been to Sam's house. He missed going to Sam's. It was less hectic than his own, with fewer people too. Finn always had company, whether it be Rachel or Puck.

He missed Sam's siblings too. For their young age, they were incredibly well behaved. They reminded Kurt of himself when he was younger.

It wasn't as if Sam was ignoring Kurt. He spent plenty of time at Kurt's house (though Kurt had to admit that it wasn't as much time as he used to), he just always found excuses for Kurt not to go over to his house.

Kurt had had enough.

He re-read the text that Sam had sent him, wondering where their relationship had gone wrong.

**Sam: sorry im busy xx**

Kurt sighed as he typed a reply. He decided just to be honest and express his concerns.

**Kurt: Is something wrong? Xx**

By the time Sam had replied, Kurt had managed to shower and convince Finn to take one too. Kurt had just emerged from his bathroom when his phone buzzed.

**Sam: no im babysitting cause moms at work xx**

Kurt threw his phone on the bed and began to wonder what could have happened. He had moved back to McKinley only a few weeks ago; after he and Sam had gotten back together.

Kurt began thinking harder. Why had Sam been delivering pizzas in Westerville? If he so desperately needed a job, why wouldn't he be employed in Lima?

 _Unless_ , Kurt thought, _he didn't want anyone to find out that he had a job._

As far as he was aware, Mrs Evans didn't use to have a job.

Why would Mr Evans, Mrs Evans _and_ Sam need a job?

Kurt, having thought of an idea, called Sam.

" _Kurt_ ," Sam answered, and Kurt frowned at his unfriendly tone. " _I told you I was busy._ "

"I know, but," Kurt cleared his throat, "why didn't you tell me your family was having money problems."

" _How did you find out?_ "

"I figured it out." Kurt tried to keep the pride out of his voice.

Sam chuckled. "You always were a detective," he said fondly.

"Stop evading my question."

" _I'm not. I guess I was just embarrassed and I knew that if I told you then you'd demand to help me_ ," Sam explained.

"Sam, you don't have to be embarrassed. And yes, I demand to help."

Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to talk Kurt out of it. " _Have I ever told you how lucky I am?_ "

"Yes. But it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

* * *

After much persuasion, Sam agreed to take Kurt to where he and his family were staying.

On the drive there, Sam explained everything. How his dad lost his job and can't find another, and then Sam had to take a weekend job, and then they had to move to a motel.

"You know when you're at work?" Kurt asked as Sam parked the car.

"Yeah?"

"Who looks after Stevie and Stacey?"

Sam gulped, looking ashamed. "No one. I know that it's not ideal, but we don't have any other choice."

"I can look after them," Kurt offered.

"Kurt, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking; I'm offering."

Sam grinned at his altruistic boyfriend. "Look, I'm babysitting tonight. Why don't you help me, then see if you still want to?"

"I'd love to!" Kurt chirped, running into the motel.

* * *

Kurt enjoyed every minute of babysitting. It helped a lot that Stevie and Stacey worshipped the brunet, although it made Sam covetous that they listened to Kurt and not him.

"So?" Sam asked as he walked Kurt outside. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Definitely!" Kurt chirped, grinning at his boyfriend.

"How can I ever thank you?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

"I think that you know how," Kurt whispered, and smiled as Sam leaned in to kiss him. "My ride's here," he muttered, pulling away from Sam to get into his dad's car.

"See ya!" Sam called, smirking when Kurt waved to him, skipping away.

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, she and Finn ambushing Kurt at his locker.

"What?"

"What did you do to Sam?" Finn asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do to him?'" Kurt narrowed his eyes, dreading where the conversation was going.

"Sam's straight. How did you get him to kiss you?"

"How did you know about that?" Kurt's face paled. Did everyone at school know?

"We... we were spying on Sam," Rachel admitted guiltily.

"Sam-" Kurt glanced around him, making sure that the hallway was empty, "Sam isn't straight."

"What?" Rachel hissed.

"Dude, did you turn him gay?" Finn accused.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Kurt choked, close to tears.

"Dude, I didn't mean it like that," Finn said, but Kurt was already gone.

Rachel slapped Finn on his arm. "How could you say that, Finn? You know that's not true."

"I- I'm sorry," Finn stuttered, but Rachel shook her head.

"It's not me you should be apologising to, and you know it."

* * *

Kurt was usually good at controlling his emotions. Occasionally, he let himself slip, and he would let the tears roll down his cheeks. However, right now, in the janitors closet, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop crying if his life depended on it.

He hated Finn so much.

A timid knock distracted him from his thoughts.

"Kurt?"

"Sam?" Kurt sounded hopeful.

"Can I come in?"

Kurt unlocked the door, wishing that he had a mirror. He could only imagine how red his face looked at that moment.

"Hey," Kurt said softly.

"Hey." Sam smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"How did you find me?"

"Instinct. I guess this is kind of our spot, huh? Are you okay? You weren't in Glee, and apparently, Rachel is mad at Finn for something he said."

Kurt shook his head. "He accused me of turning you gay."

"What?" Sam growled, unable to control his rage.

Kurt shushed him while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Sam instinctively began stroking Kurt's hair. "I'm sorry, it's just his comments bother me sometimes." He sighed in irritation, shaking his head.

Kurt made a noise in acknowledgement even though he didn't reply.

"Also, I don't mean to make you feel worse, but everyone in Glee knows about us," Sam revealed gently, but his heart broke when Kurt sobbed harder. "I'll talk to Finn," he said, praying that he could talk some sense into the quarterback.

* * *

Sam knocked aggressively at the Hummel-Hudson front door, still angry about Finn's comment.

Finn opened the door, immediately asking if the blond was there to see his step-brother.

"No," Sam said, "I'm here to see you."

Finn let him into the house, leading him to his bedroom.

"So," Finn said after he closed his door, "what's up, man?"

"Two things," Sam snapped, "One: don't spy on me! It's creepy, and you have no valid reason to do it!"

"Rachel spied too," Finn replied defensively. "And we were only doing it because we were worried about you. You haven't been yourself, of course, we know why now..."

" _Don't you dare blame this on Kurt_!" Sam growled, his voice full of venom. "Which brings me to my second point: Don't. Say. That. Kurt. Made. Me. Gay. I have been bisexual for years, and I have been into Kurt way longer than he's been into me. So, mind your own Goddamn business or else-"

"Sam." a timid voice interrupted the blond's rant.

"Kurt." Sam's tone instantly softened upon seeing his boyfriend.

"Hey, little brother." Finn smile awkwardly at the small brunet.

"Finn." Kurt glanced at his step-brother. "Thin walls," he said gesturing to the wallpapered barrier that separated the two rooms.

"So, you heard all that?" Sam asked, blushing a little.

"Yup."

"He's right, Kurt," Finn admitted sheepishly, and both boys looked at him, their eyes filled with shock. "I guess that I've ignored how much you've grown up since last year. You're not the weird kid that would have murdered Rachel Berry to date me anymore. And the sooner that I realise that, the better our relationship can be. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know that you would never do that, especially to Sam." Finn sighed, then turned his attention to Sam. "I'm sorry to you, too. I should have respected your privacy, and I shouldn't have outed you to the Glee club."

"It's okay, we were planning on telling people soon anyway." Sam smiled.

Finn patted the blond fondly on the shoulder. "Take care of my brother, okay? He deserves to be happy."

"I will."

Finn hugged Kurt as he exited the room, leaving the couple alone.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked, embracing his boyfriend.

"Yeah. It's just facing everyone else tomorrow."

"I was in Glee today before I came to find you." Sam soothed him. "They were accepting. Shocked, but accepting."

"Um, guys," Finn came back into the room. "I'm sorry, but this is kinda my room, and I'm tired so..." he trailed off, hoping that the other two would take the hint.

"We'll get out of your way," Kurt chuckled. "Wanna go to my room?"

"Yeah."

"No funny business!" Finn yelled. "And leave your door open!"

* * *

A few weeks later, Kurt surprised Sam at his motel unexpectedly.

"There's my gorgeous swain!" Kurt chirped.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He was used to Kurt being affectionate, just not so early in the morning. Once Sam had called Kurt at 6 A.M. only to be threatened with death. That day, Sam realised that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was not a morning person. Yet there he was, 7:10 am, with the biggest grin on his face that Sam had ever seen.

"Well," Kurt batted his eyelashes innocently, "you said that your dad was having trouble finding a job."

"I did."

"Well, Dad managed to find him a position down at the shop."

"Kurt." Sam smiled fondly. How did he find such a generous boyfriend?

"I mean, it's not amazing pay. I just thought that it would help cover some expenses," Kurt rambled, finally stopping when Sam put a hand up.

"You've done so much for us, Kurt. How can I ever thank you?"

"I think I know a way." Kurt smirked, his face covered in a light blush.

"I- I... Kurt," Sam stumbled on his words. "We haven't done it before."

"I'm ready. If you are, then I'm okay with doing it," Kurt admitted shyly.

"No one's home." Sam nodded, pulling Kurt inside.

* * *

Kurt was pushed roughly into the chair, forced to stare at the stage in the auditorium. Before he could protest, Brittany and Santana sat on each side of him, holding both his arms. He was coercively stuck.

"Am I going to die?" Kurt asked, unsure himself if he was being serious or not.

"Depends on your answer," Santana answered, not helping Kurt's nerves.

"Answer to what?"

"Shh," Brittany shushed him, leaning her head on her unicorn's shoulder.

The curtains raised, revealing shadows of what looked the other New Directioners.

The spotlight shone on Sam, who was wearing a strangely familiar outfit. Then the music started, and Kurt gasped with horror.

Sam was singing _Never Gonna Give You Up_.

And he was serenading Kurt.

He watched as Sam and the other guys danced like Rick Astley, while the girls simply swayed in the background.

"He knows how much I hate this song," Kurt muttered.

"How can you hate this?" Brittany whispered, clearly enjoying every minute of the performance.

"There's just something about 20 Warblers attempting to turn this into an a cappella performance that just scars someone for life," Kurt revealed, shuddering at the memory.

Santana snorted, then cringed when Finn and Puck echoed Sam on the chorus.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

By the end of the song, Kurt's eyes were watering from holding back laughter.

Sam ran up to Kurt after he sang the final note. He got onto one knee and gave the brunet a rose.

"Kurt Hummel, will you go to prom with me?"

"Did you just prompose to me using Rick Astley?" Kurt asked, unable to hold back his laughter.

"I did," Sam nodded, giggling.

Kurt accepted the rose after prying free of Santana's death grip. "Yes, I'll go with you, idiot."

"He said yes," Sam grinned, embracing his boyfriend.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Sam watched Kurt spin around and admired his outfit. He loved the way that the top hat was slightly crooked, how his shirt showed off his forearm. He especially loved the waistcoat.

The only part of the look that Sam didn't like was the nervous expression on Kurt's face.

"It's... it's..." Sam stammered. "Amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you don't look as excited as I expected," Sam said, examining his boyfriend's face again.

"I am, it's just... are you sure you want to go to prom with _me_?" Kurt asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Of course!" Sam reassured him. "You're my boyfriend. I love you, and I want to take you to prom."

Kurt gasped, and Sam realised what he said.

"That's the first time you've said it," Kurt mumbled, his face turning a deep red shade.

"Well, I mean it."

"I love you too," Kurt said, pulling his boyfriend up from the couch and kissing him.

"You know, you'd have a better chance at winning Prom King if you took a Cheerio," Kurt added, but Sam shook his head.

"I'm taking you. You accepted my Promposal, so it's official."

Kurt giggled, "That performance still gives me nightmares."

"You loved it, and you know it."

"I loved the outfits."

"Then you'll love my prom suit."

"You didn't!" Kurt choked on his laughter.

* * *

Sam did. He picked Kurt up wearing a striped sweater, blazer, pleated pants, and slip-on shoes.

"And I thought I was going to be the one to embarrass us tonight." Kurt chuckled fondly.

"There's still time. After all, we are required to sing, and I've saved us a duet." Sam smirked.

"Oh, God."

"Hey," Quinn greeted the couple while linking arms with Finn.

"Hey, Quinn." Kurt grinned at her, marvelling at her dress.

"Ready to go?" Finn asked, gesturing to the car waiting for them.

"Yup," Sam said, laughing at the way that Quinn was looking at his outfit.

* * *

Sam removed his arms from Kurt's waist as Mercedes and Santana's song finished.

"It's our turn," the blond whispered, leading Kurt to the stage.

"So, how are you gonna torture me now?"

"It's another Rick Astley song..." Sam chuckled.

Kurt almost had a heart attack when the song started as the opening sounded the same as _Never Gonna Give You Up_ , however, it turned out to be _Whenever You Need Somebody_.

After their duet was over, Principal Figgins approached the stage.

"Can the candidates for King and Queen please come up to the stage?" He announced.

"I'll see you later," Kurt whispered to Sam, leaving to stand beside Rachel.

"This year's Prom King is..." declared Principal Figgins, "Sam Evans!"

The crowd cheered, especially Kurt.

"That's my boyfriend! Suck it, girls!" he yelled, receiving a playful punch from Rachel.

Sam flashed his boyfriend a cheesy grin as he was crowned King.

"Now, your Prom Queen is..."

Kurt noticed a few people stare his way. He hoped they were looking at Rachel. After all, she looked beautiful in her dress.

He watched as Principal Figgins pulled out the card. The teacher frowned, re-reading the text printed on the paper. "Tina Cohen-Chang."

The audience immediately quietened down. Kurt heard a few murmurs, mostly complaining about how she wasn't even a candidate.

Tina froze, her mouth slightly open.

"Tina!" Kurt hissed to the girl, tapping her shoulder. "Go up there!"

The Asian girl nodded, slowly striding up to the stage, accepting her crown.

Kurt smiled. For a minute he had been worried that someone had caught him rigging the votes, and instead made him Prom Queen. He sighed blithely. Tina deserved this.

"And now, may the Prom King and Queen dance," Principal Figgins said, his voice passionless.

Sam put his hands on Tina's hips, and Kurt couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy run through him.

They danced together as Artie and Brittany sang. Mike approached Kurt, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Care to dance? Both of our dates are a little busy, so..." Mike trailed off, waiting for Kurt's answer.

"Sure." Kurt took Mike's offering hand in his own.

They danced the entire time that Artie and Brittany were singing. Kurt finally understood why all the girls fought to be his dance partner: Mike was incredible.

"Excuse me, may I exchange this lovely lady for my gorgeous boyfriend?" Sam approached the pair after the song, carrying Tina on his arm.

"Of course." Mike smiled at the Prom King. "Take care of him."

The couple left, leaving Kurt and Sam alone.

"I can't believe I'm dating the King," Kurt gushed, stroking Sam's cheek.

"Here." Sam removed the crown from his head, simultaneously stealing Kurt's top hat. "It suits you better." He placed the crown on Kurt's head and the top hat on his own.

"Way to make your outfit look even more ridiculous," Kurt chuckled, "but yet you're still the most handsome man that I've ever met."

"So, what will your first act of King be?"

"I say that we finish this dance, take our prom photos, then," Kurt put his lips to Sam's ear and whispered, "we go back to my place."

"Now that I can do."

* * *

Kurt groaned, slapping away the finger that was currently poking him.

"Kurtie," a voice said softly.

"Ugh," Kurt grunted, finally cracking his eyes open.

He saw a yellow blur, which he immediately recognised as Sam.

"Your hair is blinding me," Kurt moaned. "You should stop dying it."

"I don't dye it, hun."

"Sure," Kurt mumbled, uncurling himself.

They were in the huge hotel room, which they had to share with the rest of the New Direction boys.

"Since National's is tomorrow, Mr Shue says we have to stay inside until we come up with an original song. Any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's sneak out."

"What?"

Kurt squinted his eyes at his boyfriend. "We can go out of the window. Come on; we don't have much time before everyone wakes up."

"Kurt, we can't leave," Sam said softly.

"Sam, we're in New York. We can't waste it!" Kurt declared, walking to the window.

"Kurt..."

"Yeah?" Kurt said.

"Wait for a second, let me get my shoes," Sam replied.

* * *

"Kurt admired the view. This city is beautiful." 

"I couldn't agree more," Sam said in agreement, taking his boyfriend's hand as they walked through the streets of NYC.

"Hey, look at me," Kurt told him. When their eyes met, Kurt grinned. "When we graduate next year, will you join me here?"

"In New York?"

"Yeah..." Kurt's smile wavered a little when Sam didn't automatically agree.

"Of course! You'll be on Broadway..." Sam imagined their future together.

"And you'll be a model..."

"Let's do it!" Sam chirped, locking his pinky finger with Kurt's.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Kurt’s suit from Prom-asaurus because I found it easier to describe, though the kilt look will always be iconic and one of my faves!


End file.
